


king of kings.

by cryptidshunt



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidshunt/pseuds/cryptidshunt
Summary: I don't really post here anymore but here's just a little thing about Gansey. Hope you enjoy.





	king of kings.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really post here anymore but here's just a little thing about Gansey. Hope you enjoy.

He was looking for a dead king. On his quest, everything and everyone he touched was made better. His energy outshined the brightest of suns. Even his shadow had a glow to it. He had sleepless eyes, but his gaze was so very alive. He could take on anything that came his way, the unexpected was his routine. He was fearless, his only obstacle was reality itself, but he managed to bend even that to his will as well. He was extraordinary. He was a king in his own right. The King of Kings. The kind of king people knew to fear but couldn’t help themselves to love. And he loved them back.

Though, the king was often lost. He would get his way with almost everything, but he never seemed to _find_ his way. It was infuriating at times, helplessness obscuring everything he had accomplished. The wind of death blowing around him. He had cheated it once before and since then he felt like he was running. Running away, running out of time, running out of breath. Thoughts were clouding his brain, too many thoughts, too little time. He didn’t feel worthy of the second chance he had been given, but he made the most of it and more. If only the king could find himself.


End file.
